1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to motion control for camera module components and more specifically to optical image stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of small, mobile multipurpose devices such as smartphones and tablet or pad devices has resulted in a need for high-resolution, small form factor cameras, capable of generating high levels of image quality, for integration in the devices.
Some small form factor cameras for integration in the devices may incorporate focus mechanisms that may attempt to sense and react to distances from small form factor cameras to camera targets by adjusting location of the optical lens in the X, Y or Z axis in an attempt to compensate for changes in the distances to the targets from small form factor cameras. Some small form factor cameras may incorporate an autofocus (AF) mechanism whereby the object focal distance can be adjusted to focus an object plane in front of the camera at an image plane to be captured by the image sensor. In some such autofocus mechanisms, the optical lens is moved as a single rigid body along the optical axis (referred to as the Z axis) of the camera to refocus the camera. Some small form factor cameras may incorporate an optical image stabilization (OIS) mechanism whereby the object's focal position can be adjusted to compensate for device motion. In some such optical image stabilization systems, the optical lens is moved as a single rigid body parallel to the focal plane perpendicular to the optical axis, along axes referred to as the X and Y axis.
Current solutions for calibrating the range of motion along such an X-axis, Y-axis, or Z-axis are inadequate.